I'll find you
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: Jem sabe que su hora se acerca, y llama a Will para despedirse de él por última vez. Will por su parte, siente que es ahora o nunca cuando debe dar el paso. One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: Todas las sagas de "Cazadores de Sombras" y por tanto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, quien ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo creando unos personajes tan fantásticos.

**N/A**: La acción transcurre en el libro "Princesa Mecánica". Si no habéis leído el libro, he procurado que no haya información que pueda llevar a spoiler, no obstante, no leáis lo que escribo a continuación. Si lo habéis hecho, se sitúa en la parte en la que Jem pide a Will que vaya a salvar a Tessa, cuando él ha tomado la decisión de intentar seguir con vida, aún sabiendo que el cambio puede matarle. Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.

* * *

**~~I'll find you~~**

Para Jem y Will, ser _parabatais_ había supuesto más de lo que podría haber significado para otros cazadores de sombras que habían compartido tal vínculo. No solo se trataba de la conexión especial que se creaba entre las dos personas que compartía tal enlace. Para ellos era diferente, había algo más. Y lo sabían. Siempre habían disfrutado de todo momento en el que habían estado juntos. En las batallas, en los momentos de descanso. En eventos felices, y en las veces en las que el dolor les había tragado a todos. Pero era ahora, cuando el peliblanco era consciente de que la vida se le escapaba de las manos a una velocidad vertiginosa, cuando se sentía ahogado, aterrorizado por lo que podía pasar con esa conexión que tenían cuando el ya no estuviese a su lado. Y sobre toda las cosas, no quería que Will se diera cuenta de cuantas cosas le atormentaban en esos momentos, no quería que el último recuerdo que tuviese de él fuese el de un chico asustado. No temía a la muerte, era algo que había asumido en el momento en el que tuvo que empezar a tomar la droga, no obstante sí que tenía miedo a lo que sería de Will después de que él no estuviese a su lado. Porque tomase la decisión que tomase, no tenía la seguridad de que todo fuese a salir bien, y en ambos casos, el vínculo les sería arrebatado.

El moreno entró en la estancia tenuemente iluminada. Jem permanecía tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre blandos y mullidos almohadones. Cerró la puerta tras su paso y se sentó en un lado de la cama, mirando al peliblanco como siempre hacía cuando estaban solos. Este le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una débil sonrisa.

-No tienes buen aspecto.

-Estoy despierto, eso es lo más valioso para mí. –Reprimió un ataque de tos. Will notó que su expresión cambiaba y extendió una mano, poniéndola sobre su hombro. Jem negó con la cabeza.- Estoy bien.

-No te molestes en mentir. Sé que n…

-¿Vas a hacer lo que te pedí? ¿Saldrás del Instituto después de esto? –Cortó al moreno.

-Sí, saldré luego, te lo juro. –Will mantuvo la mano en el hombro de su parabatai, con miedo de que si la quitaba Jem pudiese romperse.-

-Gracias William. –De nuevo le sonrió, incorporándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

El moreno estuvo atento a todos sus movimientos y apartó la mano mientras sentía un ligero mareo. Tenía que decírselo antes de marcharse. Su secreto mejor guardado y que todos desconocían, incluso Jem. El hecho de que, aún amando a Tessa, había alguien a quien amaba aún más, puesto a que estaba mal visto por los Cazadores de Sombras, y que era algo de lo que no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o no. Estaba enamorado de Jem. Por su parte, este observó su rostro, adivinando que le estaba ocultando algo. Y se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Alargó una mano y tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Will.

-No quiero ver esa expresión tan triste en tu cara. Quiero verte sonreír antes de que salgas por esta puerta. Porque pase lo que pase, sé que nos encontraremos en la próxima vida, y tenemos que estar felices por ello. –Will no contestó a esas palabras ni apartó la mano que le estaba sujetando. Sintiendo que las palabras le ardían en la garganta solo acertó a acercarse más a él.- Quiero que pensar que nuestro vínculo no se romperá y de verdad así lo deseo, para estar siempre a tu lado aunque no sea de un modo físico.

-Jem…

-Will. –Jem cerró los ojos y al rato los abrió, lanzándole una mirada llena de cariño.- Me alegro de haberte conocido, y de haber podido pasar estos años a tu lado. No puedo decirte muchas palabras más, porque ya sabes todo lo que pienso y siento por ti, al igual que yo sé todo lo que piensas y sientes por mí. –Hizo énfasis en esa última frase.- Porque hagas lo que hagas, siempre estaré orgulloso y jamás me defraudarás.

Eso último fue lo que impulsó a Will a perderse. A expresar con una acción lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Acortó la distancia que les separaba y le besó con delicadeza en sus pálidos labios. Jem no reaccionó de forma negativa, si no que pasó la mano por la cabeza de Will y continuó con el beso, sin querer que este se separara. Permanecieron besándose unos segundos, hasta que unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y se separaron ruborizados. Jem le miraba ahora con una sonrisa cargada de significado, la cual Will respondió de la misma forma. Se puso en pie, y mantuvo su mirada en el peliblanco.

-Esa sonrisa es la que quería ver antes de que te fueras. –Tomó aire algo cansado.-

-Solo tú podías hacerme sonreír en una situación como está. –Se acercó a la puerta, y se detuvo, mirándole a los ojos por última vez.- James.

-William.

-Volveré pronto, así que espera por mí, sea donde sea. Te encontraré.

-Siempre te he estado esperando, y siempre lo haré. –Asintió con la cabeza.-

El moreno se dio finalmente la vuelta y salió al pasillo con paso decidido. Ya no se sentía mareado, si no con una gran ligereza en el cuerpo. Sabía que después de eso el mundo no se le vendría encima, sino que sería él quien se comería el mundo. Porque Jem había tenido razón con sus palabras. Había sabido siempre lo que sentía por él.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta maravillosa saga de libros. He de decir que me gustaba mucho la pareja que hacían Jem y Tessa, pero después de lo ocurrido en el último libro le cogí cierto asco a la señora, **[Spoiler de Princesa mecánica]** por hacer el amor con Will en el mismo instante en el que se entera de la "muerte" de Jem **[Fin del Spoiler]**. Y a pesar de eso me emocionó el final del libro, pero bueno, eso no quita que sea una *inserta insultos aquí. De todas formas, sí que me gusta la pareja Jem-Will, y espero que esta sea la primera de más historias.

Cualquier comentario, opinión y crítica constructiva es más que bien recibida. Todos sabemos que un review siempre alegra a una y le motiva a seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
